undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 51
"So this is it?" Adam asks. He hadn't noticed it. With everything going on since they arrived at the farm, he hadn't noticed it all. But there it stood, a huge field of fruits and vegetables. "We put in a lot of hard work for this for the past couple of months" Derek explains proudly. "Out in the country, food might be scarce and given the distance involved from farm to farm and to the local four towns we resorted to growing our food. Saves you a lot of hassle for looting for canned goods. Thing is though we've been running low of supplies. Perth is the closest town about a half hour away. Lanark and Smith Falls are both about an hour away and Carleton Place is 45 minutes by car. We haven't exactly saved up on gas which is a problem". "Hmmm" Adam begins to think. "Well that shouldn't be a problem, we saved up quite a bit of gas which is how we made it out here from the city. If you ever need any gas to travel into any of the towns for supplies then it won't be problem. Obviously we have to stock up eventually". "Awesome. Sounds great" Derek replies. "Uhh, guys?" a voice calls from behind them. They turn around to see Frank. "What can I do for you Frank?" Adam asks. "Well you see..I want to go back to my old farm house" he replies. "What for?" "Remember how I told you that me, Samuel and Autumn did some of our own farming? Well we left behind a lot of supplies before we traveled to the city. My old farm house is actually 15 minutes down the road and we can go get the supplies. We had enough to last two months. It'll be December in 9 weeks so I know you want to start harvesting soon. With the fertilizer, seeds and tools back at my old place we'd be prepared for next spring and summer. I also want to go back for my own personal reasons..." "I understand" Adam replies. "We can actually go today if you want. The day is still young so we might as well. We can harvest your fruits and vegetables tomorrow, eh?" "Well, whoever doesn't go with you can help me while you're gone". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Frank and Allen load a few weapons into Allen's truck and get inside to head off. Lilly, Jack, Jeff, Morgan, Karen, Theresa and Derek see them off. "Don't you guys be gone to long" Lilly says to them as they drive off. They wave back and head down the road. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group drove down the road for 15 minutes and sooner then later they arrived at Frank's old farm house. It was a little smaller compared to the one inhabited by the trio. It was close to the Perth Lake and the way the sun shined on the water was an amazing sight. As Adam admired the view, Allen began to unlock the trunk and Frank stared at his old house. "I can't believe it's been almost 7 months since I've been here, maybe more. Oh the memories..." Frank stares in silence at his old house. Adam broke the silence. "I know it's hard for you to be here Frank, but we need to get the supplies and get out here soon. The more you think about, you'll drive yourself crazy. Try not to". "Yeah, you're right. Let's hurry up and get the fuck out of here" Frank replies. Frank rushes up the steps towards his house and opens the door, which is unlocked. Allen stares at the doorway then looks at Adam. "He okay?" Allen asks. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine. The memories must be hard to remember after watching his brother and friend die". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Yeah, these apples are ready for picking" Derek says as he picks them off and throws them in a bucket and places it beside others. "Man, I'm finally going to have some fresh produce after half a year. Nice" Jeff says as he inspects an apple and begins to eat it. "Hey man, we're supposed to reserve those for winter. I got cooler's in the basement with ice to salvage them for the next two months". "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Jeff replies with a look disbelieve. "No, I'm serious Jeff...I" Derek begins to reply. "No not that" Jeff cuts him off. "There's a fucking worm in my apple!" Jeff yells as he chucks it away. "That's greasy..." Theresa says laughing. Everyone else laughs. "Haha, that's what you get for eating them early. We'll see what we can salvage when winter comes" Derek says. "Whatever" Jeff replies. He spits out the chewed up apple parts. Jeff picks up his buckets with fruit and walks back toward the house. He begins to run to catch up to Lilly who is close to the house. "Hey Lilly" "Hey Jeff" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" "Do you like my brother?" Jeff boldly asks. "W-what?" she replies. "You heard me" Jeff grins. "I say you blushing at him yesterday". Lilly blushes. "He's a nice guy, always been there for me. But I don't think I could be with anyone right now, not for a long time. I'm not still not over the fact that my ex cheated on me. He also flirted with some girls around me sometimes. Sometimes I think he had what was coming for him. Does...does that make me a bad person?" "No. We've all been through a lot. Terrible shit has happened to all of us and its caused us to have some darker thoughts. I wouldn't dwell on it. As long you know it's wrong, then you're no where near close to being a bad person" "Thanks". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Allen begin loading the truck full of the supplies. Allen closes the trunk and looks around to find Frank. "Where's Frank?" Adam looks back toward the farm house. "I don't know, he was right behind me a minute ago. I'll go back and check to see what's taking him so long". Adam begins walking back to the house. "Alright, but hurry up. Dead ones ahead" Allen says pointing to the road. Adam looks and sees zombies walking down the road. Only a few, no problem. He walks up to the house and walks inside. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Morgan and Karen sit on the front porch of the farm house. "Wish they would come back already, it's getting a bit late" Karen says. "Don't worry about it, they're fine. Adam's one of the toughest guys I know. If anythings holding them back, they'll handle it easily. Remember, they are heading to Frank's old farm house. Frank's probably just reminiscing about some old memories" Morgan reassures. "Tough guy or not, anything can fuck you over in a minute if you don't watch yourself" Karen replies cooly. "What's wrong with you? Can't you be a little optimistic? Look at this farm and where we are now, things are going to get more peaceful and better, don't worry". "You're right. I'm sorry, I just hope Harold's death and the herd are the last things we have to worry about, not for long time but for our lives". Morgan hugs her. "They'll be the occassional biters and people might pass through, but it won't be anything like the city. I'm sure of it". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walks into the farm house and looks around. No sound, nothing. "Frank?" he calls out. He walks toward the living room and finds nothing. He decides to walk to the kitchen. He finds Frank pointing a gun upward at his head. "Frank?! What are you doing?" "Huh?" he asks. "Why do you have the gun pointed at your head like that?" "Hmm? Oh, don't worry about it" he says as he puts the gun in his holster. "It's an old gun, I was just inspecting it. If you thought I would commit suicide, then you're fucking crazy". Frank grabs an old photo album off the table and walks toward the door. "I hope not" Adam says. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to do it. You don't just end it cause it's hard. You stick it out, and you help the folks you care about". 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #52.' Category:Issues